Doce Vingança
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Marin viu algo que não gostou, e agora quer dar o troco. Mas o que é isso? Vestido preto, cabelo preso? Deu a louca em Marin...
1. Chapter 1

Doce Vingança

Athena resistiu com grande estilo a todos os teste que a reencarnação de uma deusa poderia suportar. A flecha dourada quase atravessou seu coração, mesmo assim, estava de pé novamente ao lado de seus cavaleiros. Usou sua cosmo-energia para impedir que o gelo das calotas polares derretesse em Asgard, mais uma vez se encontrava ao lado de seus fies cavaleiros de bronze. Conseguiu aplacar a ira do deus dos mares, que investiu contra o mundo uma tormenta de sete dias contínuo com a mesma graça de outras batalhas. As conseqüências deste episodio trouxe a amarga comprovação de que mais uma vez, seus fies cavaleiros de bronze tinham se sacrificado para ver seu bem estar e do mundo. Sabia que sua dor não se comparava a que eles sofreram, e por este motivo decidiu viver no santuário, ordenando liberdade aos cavaleiros de bronze. Ignorando a ordem da deusa, os cavaleiros de bronze participaram da pior batalha em que a deusa pelejou até o presente momento. Aos poucos, os mais poderosos cavaleiros restantes morreram. O cavaleiro de Pégasus ficou invalido, sem nenhuma chance de enfrentar a nova batalha que se aproxima. Só o milagre do cosmo pôde mudar esta realidade, e finalmente outra batalha teve seu fim, ou pelo menos parecia ser. Athena estava descontente com o resultado de tantas batalhas embora suas vitórias eram sempre notórias. Cansada de sempre esperar a primeira peça do tabuleiro mover-se, decidiu enfrentar os deuses restantes do Olímpio. Foi uma batalha sangrenta, embora levasse tão poucos consigo. Um a um padecia com a super potencia dos deuses. Não havia glória no rosto de Athena no final da guerra, apenas tristeza. Tanta tristeza que o coro das musas que outrora só conhecia músicas alegres, agora enchia o salão com a mais triste, e fúnebre melodia. O soluço e choro das ninfas completavam a cena dramática quando Athena com o corpo coberto de sangue, seu e de seus cavaleiros jogou-se aos pés de seu pai, chorando junto com elas. O próprio Zeus comoveu-se com tal atitude. Perséfone implorou compaixão a Hades que também parecia comovido com a determinação de Athena em mostrar firmeza para chegar aonde chegou sem nunca lamentar, e no fim, estava disposta a morrer para ver seus cavaleiros vivos novamente. Athena dizia que abdicaria da terra, de seu corpo mortal e sofrer todos os castigos durante sua estadia no Olímpio, mas que seus cavaleiros voltassem a vida e os reinos entrassem em acordo de paz.. Shion, seria jovem assim como Dohko, assumindo o papel que fora destinado a muito tempo atrás. Tendo como seu futuro substituto, Saga, pois era o único disponível já que Dohko preferiu virar toda a sua atenção aos cavaleiros com treinos mais rigorosos. A tristeza que assolava o Olímpio cessou-se quando Hades e os demais deuses aceitaram a proposta. A terra ficou livre da atenção dos deuses, e a paz entre Asgard, o Reino dos Mares, e do Santuário foi finalmente entregue a humanidade.

No entanto, tudo isso é uma outra historia que contarei a vocês em outra oportunidade, porque neste momento, o mais importante de tudo é as conseqüências de todos esses fatos.

Santuário

Shura estava descendo a escadaria para ir ao Coliseu. Queria o campo só para ele logo cedo, onde aprimoraria uma nova técnica que estava desenvolvendo. Qual não foi a surpresa em ver quem estava sentada no canto da escadaria que levava a casa de Leão? Realmente poderia esperar encontrá-la lá, pois sabia que ela e Aioria tinham uma certa intimidade. Todavia, nunca imaginou que poderia ver tanta tristeza e magoa impresso em seu choro copioso. O que estaria acontecendo? Os dois brigaram? Deveria tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo para amenizar sua dor com palavras reconfortantes? Não, não seria bom alguém pegar os dois em fragrante conversando. Por outro lado seria muita maldade deixar a amazona naquele estado. Aproximou dela, tocando seu ombro, enquanto buscava um timbre de voz solene e preocupado:

- Marin? O que aconteceu com você, menina?

Marin não queria ser vista assim por ninguém, principalmente por aquele que treinava sempre com Aioria. O que ele pensaria dela? Tentou conseguir um pouco de dignidade, afastando aquelas mãos de seu ombro, e levantando-se prontamente. Este esforço fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e tombar pra frente. Para sua sorte, Shura com sua rapidez agarrou-a mantendo-a firme contra seu peito. Agora nada mais poderia ser pior para Marin. Acabou de mostrar para um cavaleiro que era uma mulher vulnerável. Por que o chão não se abria sob seus pés e tragava seu corpo de uma vez?, desejou desesperada. Tentou com muito esforço soltar-se daquele abraço que parecia de um urso sem nenhum resultado.

- Marin, não vou te soltar para sair por ai neste estado. Tudo o que quero é te ajudar, garota.

- Então me deixe ir, por favor, cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Seria muito mais fácil resolver a questão que a fez chorar assim, se em vez de tentar fugir, me contasse o que aconteceu.

- Não é da sua conta. – Logo, Marin se recriminou por ser tão rude com alguém que apenas queria ajudar. – Desculpe-me. Não tive intenção de descontar minha raiva em você.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Quer desabafar? Talvez eu possa...

- Ninguém pode me ajudar, cavaleiro. Ninguém mesmo.

- E acho impossível que exista um problema no mundo que não possa ser solucionado. Sempre há saída. Veja como Saori se saiu depois de tantas batalhas. Vou chamar Aioria para vocês resolverem suas diferenças.

- Não!! Por favor, Shura, não faça isso. Deixe-me ir.

- Oras, Marin, a contenda de vocês tiveram não pode ter sido tão séria assim.

-Não brigamos. Entenda, eu simplesmente não quero vê-lo nunca mais. Não depois de...

Shura compreendeu imediatamente o que ela queria dizer. Quem poderia sido o responsável por tal difamação? Pouco importava naquele momento, e sim uma forma de contornar a situação:

- Isso é impossível, Marin. Aioria sempre gostou muito de você, e você dele também. Não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. – Com tom apaziguador, arriscou – Não deixe esses comentários maldosos atrapalharem sua vida.

- Ninguém me contou isso.

- Então o que viu foi apenas um mal entendido. É provável que...

- Posso usar esta máscara, mas não sou cega, Shura. Ele estava na cama com outra mulher. Se a situação fosse inversa, e eu estivesse com outro homem, acha mesmo que ele seria compreensivo? Por que acha que eu deveria ser com ele?

- Bom, Aioria é homem e...

- E isso é desculpa? Você é machista e retrógrado demais.

- Não é isso. Somente acho que essa não deve ser a atitude de uma mulher, pois as pessoas não pensam duas vezes em rotular uma mulher com os piores adjetivos. Agora, me conte exatamente o que aconteceu.

Marin vasculhou a sua mente para tentar encontrar uma razão para a atual situação. Lembrou de cada detalhe muito antes do que a cena que viu. Até mesmo uma confissão que uma amiga lê confiou passou rapidamente por sua cabeça, e respeitando o desejo dela, omitiu esta parte.

Muitas das amazonas do santuário de Athena recebem treinamento árduo para conseguir chegar ao ponto mais alto de um guerreiro para ter o direito de usar uma armadura. Marin, assim como suas companheiras Shina e June, alcançaram este objetivo. Mas será que todas as amazonas eram imunes aos sentimentos mais profundos como o amor? E Marin, por acaso nunca havia sentido algo mais forte por alguém?

Marin estava sentada na arquibancada de pedras do coliseu, observando o treinamento de Aioria e Shura. Era tão estranho poder ver estas pessoas novamente no santuário depois de tudo o que aconteceu durante a batalha contra Hades. Embora ela fosse muito próxima a Aioria, desde que ele havia voltado, não tiveram nenhuma oportunidade de aproximar-se. Quem sabe hoje, seria diferente?, pensou Marin. Assim que o treino acabou, sentiu como se Aioria estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, pois esperou Shura sair para caminhar em sua direção. O coração de Marin parecia que ia fugir de seu peito a qualquer minuto. Parecia que ele acelerava cada vez mais, junto com sua respiração ao perceber que cada passo dado, diminuía a distancia entre eles. O sorriso amplo dele iluminava seu rosto, o que faria qualquer mulher se apaixonar instantaneamente por aquele homem escultural. Para sua sorte, estava sentada na arquibancada, caso contrario, com as suas pernas bambas do jeito que estava não conseguiria sustentar seu corpo. Aquela saudação informal fez sua respiração parar por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Boa tarde, Aioria.

- O que você irá fazer hoje a noite, Marin?

- Hoje? Bom, o Grande Mestre pediu para entregar o relatório da semana, e que preparasse as aulas para os garotos que chegaram ontem.

- Quer dizer que vai passar todo o final de semana trabalhando? Que pena. Milo chamou para sair hoje a noite, mas tinha recusado pensando em chamar você para me fazer companhia.

- Desculpe, não vai dar mesmo. Vá se divertir com Milo.

Aioria saiu cabisbaixo. Marin voltou para sua casa com um sentimento de solidão consumindo seu ser. Queria mesmo poder sair com Aioria. No entanto saia que mesmo que as batalhas tenham se extinguido da mente de todos, o santuário devia continuar o mesmo, cheios de regras a serem obedecidas. Os únicos que não deviam ter tantas preocupações neste sentido e restrições eram os cavaleiros de ouro. Seus pensamentos forma interrompidos por batidas a sua porta. Seria Aioria? Contente por ele ter desistido de sair com Milo e decidido a afastá-la de suas obrigações, como se aquilo fosse um resgate, foi atender a porta. Voltou ao quarto para se ver no espelho. Se falaria com ele, teria que estar apresentável. Penteou o cabelo, passou um pouco de perfume e voltou a sala para atender a porta. O sorriso escondido atrás da máscara desapareceu instantaneamente dando lugar ao ar decepcionado.

- Marin, preciso conversar com você.

- Olá, June.

- Nossa!! Quanto desanimo. Algum problema?

- Para dizer a verdade, sim. Aioria me chamou para sair hoje a noite, porém...

- Tem todo este trabalho que o Grande Mestre passou pra fazer. No seu lugar, teria jogado tudo para o alto e me divertiria muito para compensar o castigo que receberia depois que fosse descoberta minha travessura.

- Foi o que pensei fazer quando você bateu em minha porta, imaginando que fosse ele.

- Por isso ficou tão desanimada. Desculpe.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu deveria agir sem pensar em alguns momentos... Deixa pra lá. Diga-me, em que posso ajudá-la? Você também parece preocupada com alguma coisa.

- É que... – retirou a máscara diante de Marin que fez o mesmo, tentando encontrar coragem para iniciar o assunto. – eu estou gostando de uma pessoa...

- E não sabe como deve proceder diante dele para que perceba seus sentimentos...

- Isso mesmo... Bom, vou falar para você porque sei que jamais daria com as línguas nos dentes. Amo muito aquele que vive na casa de gêmeos.

- Por que não diz logo de uma vez que ama o irmão gêmeo de Kanon?

- Você sabia?

- Seu sentimento está muito evidente. Sempre prestativa quando se trata de ajudar Saga. Mesmo usando a máscara, não consegue disfarçar os olhares que envia para ele. E tem vezes que você se perde no meio do dialogo quando Saga está por perto.

- Não tinha idéia que dava tanta bandeira. O que eu faço?

- Ajudaria se eu pudesse, mas como pode ver, estou praticamente na mesma situação.

Assim que June foi embora, Marin se empenhou com unhas e dentes madrugada adentro nos seus deveres para terminar o mais rápido possível. Com os olhos pesados pelo enfado de tantas horas seguidas trabalhando sem descanso, levantou-se da cadeira espreguiçando-se tentando retirar forças para seguir com seus planos. Colocou a máscara no rosto e seguiu para as doze casas zodiacais. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando chegou a quinta casa, e para sua sorte, ninguém percebeu que percorreu todo este caminho. Pé ante pé, chegou de mansinho na porta do quarto de Aioria. Faria uma grande surpresa pra ele. Abriu a porta com muito cuidado par que esta não fizesse barulho, e caminhou até chegar perto da cama. Seus olhos arregalaram-se diante de tal visão. Dois corpos entrelaçados ressonavam pesadamente sob a cama desfeita. Tudo indicava que aquela noite foi bastante agitada entre os dois. A mulher loira estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Aioria. Ambos estavam abraçados e muito suados. Marin conteve o ímpeto de arrancá-la de dos braços de Aioria e dar-lhe uma boa lição. Sabia que não seria uma briga justa. Saiu de lá da mesma forma em que entrou, sorrateiramente. Suas pernas começaram a falhar ao chegar no início da escadaria. As lagrimas teimavam em molhar seu rosto. Soluçava mais alto ao lembrar a cena com mais detalhe. Isso impediu que pudesse perceber alguém chegando.

- Então Aioria saiu com Milo, e trouxe uma mulher para seu quarto? Mas você queria o quê, Marin? Em vez de dizer logo o que sente por ele, fica tentando disfarçar o tempo todo agindo com formalidade toda vez que se encontram.

- Então os homens tem plenos direitos de fazerem o que querem, e as mulheres tem que aceitar sem dizer nada?

- Bem...

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou procurar um homem que vale a pena.

Instintivamente Shura segura em sua mão para impei-la de prosseguir com aquela insanidade. Do jeito que ela estava, era capaz de uma pessoa qualquer tirar proveito dela:

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu finjo que estou saindo com você para colocar ciúmes em Aioria. Mas veja bem, será apenas uma representação.

- Fingir um relacionamento não irá sanar minha ferida.

- E sair com um completo estranho também não, poderia ser até pior. O que você quer é vingança, Marin. Sei que ainda ama Aioria.

- Exatamente, eu quero vingança. Pensando bem, Shura, será uma boa idéia. Se ele me ama mesmo de verdade, ficará furioso quando souber que a estamos saindo juntos.

- E finalmente vocês resolverão esta pendenga... Que tal treinarmos agora? Fará bem a você.

Shura acompanhou-a até a arena respondendo rapidamente os curiosos com um "Bom dia" e "Nós marcamos de treinar logo cedo", para fugir de maiores transtornos. A vista de todos aquilo pareceu completamente normal, uma amazona e um cavaleiro treinando arduamente. Nem Aioria prestou atenção aos dois, o que deixou Marin mais irritada ainda. Quando Shura finalmente se viu em seu templo, tentou colocar seus pensamentos no lugar: "Isso não vai acabar bem, tenho quase certeza disso. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Marin estava transtornada, e poderia fazer uma besteira muito grande se eu não tivesse proposto aquele acordo. Só espero que ninguém saia magoado com essa confusão toda. Será que eu deveria falar com Aioria sobre o assunto? Não, não seria uma boa idéia. Com aquela cabeça dura acabaria se precipitando e piorado a situação. Vamos ver no que vai dar, e se for necessário, irei intervir."

Os dias foram se passando, Shura se sentia cada vez mais constrangido quando Marin, tentando fazer ciúmes em Aioria se jogava insinuante contra seu corpo durante o treino. Estava tão na cara aquele fato, que não dava mais para ignorar. Shura não era o único incomodado com as atitudes de Marin. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o cavaleiro de Leão viria falar com Shura. A voz enérgica que precedeu ao fim do treino daquele dia, significava que seus dias de paz haviam acabado:

- Posso saber o que pretende fazer com esse súbito interesse por Marin?

- Olá, Aioria... está fazendo um dia quente hoje, não acha?

- Não acho nada. Trate de responder logo minha pergunta, Shura.

- Eu não sei sobre o quê está falando. – tentou inocentemente.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Você e Marin...

- Pra inicio de conversa, Marin é uma mulher livre e desimpedida .  
- Não é não. Eu e ela...

- Não existe nada entre vocês além de amizade, Aioria.

- Isso não é verdade... eu sempre gostei dela...

- E na primeira recusa trás uma mulher pra sua cama. Acha mesmo que Marin aceitaria isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo?

- Fale baixo, Shura. Se a Marin souber...

- Ela já sabe. E para seu governo, ninguém contou.

- Você está dizendo que ela viu? Meu deus, tenho que me desculpar com Marin...

- Acha que isso apagaria da memória dela a magoa que sentiu ao ver aquela cena? Não seja ingênuo, Aioria.

Aioria saiu cabisbaixo, sem saber o que fazer. Shura estava certo. Mesmo que tentasse convencê-la de que aquela mulher não significava nada, jamais conseguiria fazê-la escutar.

Shura se surpreendeu com o que acabara de fazer: "O que passou pela minha cabeça naquela hora? Senti raiva pela atitude que Aioria mostrou, e para piorar, em vez de tentar fazer os dois se reconciliarem, afastei qualquer esperança disso acontecer. Não, Aioria é persistente, dará um jeito de contornar tudo isso". Mas porque aquela simples idéia lhe trazia repulsa? Sentiria um vazio se Marin deixasse de se jogar contra seu corpo? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Sabia que assim como ele, Marin só tinha entrado nessa para fazer Aioria provar de seu próprio remédio. Então por quê desses sentimentos estarem torturando sua mente? Essa e tantas outras perguntas preenchiam cada recôndito de sua alma, deixando seu peito com falta de ar.

Foi procurar Marin em sua casa para contar-lhe o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Esperou ouvir qualquer comentário repreensivo, mas o que veio a seguir deixou Shura muito feliz sem mesmo saber porque:

- Fez muito bem, Shura. Poderíamos sair hoje a noite, e mostrar para aquele Leão idiota que ele não é o único homem do mundo. Quero só ver a cara dele.

O júbilo de Shura deu lugar ao pesar. Tudo o que Marin queria dele era fazer ciúmes em Aioria. Não deveria se sentir usado, afinal de contas fora ele mesmo que dera a idéia. Mas não saia de sua cabeça que Marin usava e abusa dele sem se importar com seus sentimentos. Sentimentos? Desde quando passara a sentir algo assim envolvendo aquela amazona?

Resignado, marcou o horário em que deveriam sair, e voltou para seu templo, onde ficou pensando tanto no assunto, que quase se atrasaria. O cabelo estava em completo alinho junto com todo o resto de seu corpo.Usava uma calça jeans azul marinho bem justa, e uma camisa esporte preta. Estava tão lindo que seria capaz de deixar algumas mulheres com torcicolo só de ficar olhando o tempo todo pra vê-lo.

Para causar boa impressão, passou rapidamente na casa de Afrodite onde pediu um buquê de rosas vermelhas, e levou-as escondidas nas costas após chegar a casa de Marin. Bateu suavemente recebendo uma resposta logo em seguida que não demoraria.

A porta se abriu revelando sua dona que exalava um perfume agradável. O vestido preto que Marin estava usando era colado em seu corpo como uma segunda pele e curto. O salto alto dava uma impressão de ser mais alta. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto com algumas mechas caindo sobre sua máscara. Ela olhou com satisfação para o resultado estampado na expressão facial de Shura, que dizia galanteador:

- Se não fosse por esta máscara, poderia admirá-la plenamente.

- Para completar a minha vingança...

- Madre de los dioses!!

Continua...

Sei que todos gostam muito do casal Marin e Aioria, e com certeza estão querendo me esganar por esta idéia maluca de colocar o coitado como o vilão da historia. Não se preocupem, muitas águas vão rolar até esta trama chegar ao seu fim.

Até a próxima pessoal.

Horário gratuito de propaganda de fanfics: Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem muito!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

"Madre de los Dioses" exclamou Shura estupefato sem conseguir reagir de outra forma diante do que acabara de ver. As flores que ele trazia escondidas atrás de seu corpo caíram no chão. Que tipo de vingança Marin queria agindo daquela maneira nada condizente com a amazona responsável e respeitadora das leis? Agora sim que as coisas não teriam mais volta mesmo. De quê adiantaria tentar fechar os olhos, virar o rosto ou colocar as mãos protegendo seus olhos se o estrago já havia sido feito? Sim, Shura viu todos os detalhes do rosto de Marin. Ela realmente era muito bonita. Poderia passar cinqüenta anos e mesmo assim conseguiria lembrar minuciosamente sobre o que vira. Aquele nariz aquilino, aquela boca carnuda que esbanjava sensualidade, aqueles olhos... por todos os deuses, era linda demais. Como todos os homens do santuário puderam viver tanto tempo sem ao menos ver tão linda mulher que ela era escondida atrás daquela máscara? Sentindo-se um calhorda por agradecer o mau entendido entre Marin e Aiolia só para tê-la somente com ele, pegou as flores que caíram no chão e entregou a Marin sem dizer nada. Mesmo que conseguisse falar, o que diria? Vamos desistir do jantar e ir pra sua ou para minha casa? Não, claro que não. Não queria assustá-la. Mas bem que essa idéia passou por sua cabeça, não tinha como negar. Marin enviou-lhe um sorriso encantador que faria qualquer homem ajoelhar a seus pés e jurar fidelidade para toda a eternidade.

- Obrigada, Shura. Não precisava se dar ao trabalho.

- Oras, não foi nada. – não foi nada o quê, teve que se sujeitar a pedir a Afrodite e receber todo tipo de cantada dele, pensou Shura. – Afinal, você quer que o Aiolia prove do próprio remédio não quer?

- É lógico. Caso contrario não estaríamos indo para um restaurante como se fossemos apaixonados.

Parecia que Shura fora apunhalado varias vezes no peito. Depois de todo o esforço que fez, escutar Marin dizendo isso foi pior do que qualquer batalha já travada em sua vida. Como fora ele mesmo que havia proposto aquela farsa, não se tornara difícil aceitar que Marin não gostasse dele como ele queria. Mas daí a escutar Marin dando vida a seus temores, isso não dava para ruminar com facilidade.

- Aonde iremos? – Marin perguntou sem perceber a expressão abatida de Shura.

- Em um restaurante espanhol na parte antiga da cidade. A menos que queira ir a outro tipo de culinária...

- Não, assim está ótimo. Vamos?

No restaurante

Comeram maravilhosas comidas da culinária espanhola, e Marin sorria feliz:

- Nunca tinha experimentado algo semelhante, Shura. É realmente uma delícia.

- Que bom que a comida lhe agradou.

- Não foi só a comida. O ambiente, sua companhia...

- Marin, a quem você está querendo enganar? Só estamos nós dois aqui.

- Pois saiba que embora não tenhamos um relacionamento como o que eu queria ter com Aiolia, não significa que eu seja indiferente a você.

- Desculpe-me por minhas poucas maneiras.

- De forma alguma me senti agredida por suas palavras, Shura. Gosto da sua sinceridade e de muitos outros atributos que tem. Sei como se sente em relação ao que tem acontecido entre nós dois.

- Você sabe?

Shura estava perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir, e sua voz soou insegura. Já que ela sabe, o que irá acontecer com eles? Ela iria se afastar desistindo de toda aquela farsa, ou simplesmente deixaria como está?, pensou Shura.

- Claro que sei. É óbvio que você se sente pouco à vontade ao ter que fingir e magoar Aioria que de uns tempos pra cá se tornou seu companheiro de treinamento.

Shura sentiu seu estomago dar reviravoltas. O que Marin pensava era totalmente o contrario do que ele estava sentindo mesmo. Estava pouco se lixando se Aiolia estava magoado, ou se ele queria tentar retomar Marin para si. Antes do episodio da escadaria nunca havia prestado atenção em Marin, e nem tão pouco se meterei entre aqueles dois que nunca se decidiam. Contudo, depois de tentar ajudá-la naquela vingança começou a nutrir um sentimento, e tinha certeza que não era de compaixão pelo que houve entre eles.

- Que tal dançarmos um pouco? Já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar cada minuto desta noite maravilhosa. É só uma pena que não sei dançar flamenco, nem entender o qual é o nome da musica.

- O nome desta musica é "Duérmete, Curro". – respondeu Shura saindo de seu devaneio – Um dia, se você quiser é claro, posso te ensinar a dançar flamenco. Por hoje podíamos ir à boate que tem aqui perto.

- Ótima idéia.

O animo de Shura logo tornou a tomar conta de seu corpo novamente. Embora vez ou outra Marin acabava com todo o encanto da noite, acabava inventando algo que o fazia esquecer sua decepção como estava acontecendo naquele exato minuto. Chegaram a boate que estava abarrotada de gente. Dançaram varias musicas, da mais agitada a musica lenta. Claro que era bom ver como os movimentos de Marin surgiam graciosos no meio de toda aquela agitação, mas o bom mesmo era quando a musica lenta exigia que colassem seus corpos. Ele queria mesmo dançar com Marin bem juntinho, mas sua consciência exigia muito cuidado com suas ações. Para sua sorte, Marin resolveu seu impasse dizendo ao mesmo tempo em que agia deixando Shura um pouco constrangido:

- Por Athena, Shura, eu não mordo! Não dá para dançar esta musica com toda esta distancia.

Quem poderia resistir aquele sorriso? Não ele. Aceitou com muito grado e os dois dançaram esta e varias outras musicas lentas. Para os outros casais, aqueles dois estavam dançando a uma eternidade, mas para Shura pareceu poucos minutos de tão compenetrado que estava em sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu, aquele perfume delicioso. Marin só mostrou um pouco de cansaço quando recostou seu rosto no ombro de Shura. Pareceu que milhões de volts circundava seu corpo. Pôde sentir o aroma daqueles cabelos sedosos invadir suas narinas. Aproximou o rosto daquela vasta cabeleira que estava um pouco abaixo de seu alcance para sentir melhor aquela fragrância. Em seu intimo, uma batalha estava sendo travada ferozmente. Seu corpo clamava que a tomasse em seus braços e desse um beijo inesquecível, sua consciência dizia que era melhor afastar-se. Sentiu-se surpreso com suas próprias palavras:

- Acho melhor a gente voltar. Está ficando tarde e você me parece cansada.

- Estou sim, mas você dança tão bem que nem dá para perceber que dançando á horas seguidas. Quero ao menos terminar esta dança.

Shura quase não consegue conter o impulso de tomá-la nos braços ao sentir o ar morno de sua respiração que se seguiu quando Marin lhe respondeu. Estava imaginando como aqueles lábios estariam. Claro, pela forma que estava sentindo o calor da respiração bater no tecido de sua camisa e interpor sobre ela, era possível que estivesse com os lábios entreabertos loucos para receberem uma carícia. Shura afastou estes pensamentos e dedicou-se a dançar. Quando a musica terminou, protestou baixinho, sendo o único a escutá-la. Sentiu-se surpreso quando uma mão fina segurou a sua com um pouco de firmeza e conduzia com dificuldade para fora dali. Percebendo a dificuldade dela, ele trocou de lugar com ela. Agora quem conduzia com sucesso era Shura. Ao chegar do lado de fora, Shura quase esqueceu de soltar a mão de Marin.

- Está na hora de voltar.

- Ainda está cedo, Shura. – Marin dizia isso em tom alto de voz ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava o pescoço dele com os braços e ficava nas pontas dos pés para chegar mais próximo ao seu rosto – Vamos aproveitar mais um pouquinho para namorar, querido...

Querido? Desde quando ela o chamava assim? E qual era o motivo daquele sorriso enigmático? Ah, não. Não podia ser o que estava imaginando. Nem teve tempo de emboçar alguma reação. Marin já se apoderava de seus lábios com sofreguidão e seu coração manifestava-se com um ritmo que jamais havia feito com outras mulheres. Logo Shura sentiu um forte puxão em sua camisa e logo a seguir um soco atingiu seu rosto. Sua face estava pegando fogo, e não era por causa do soco que acabara de receber mas sim por causa da raiva que se seguiu após ele. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva de Aioria por ser o causador da dor em seu maxilar, ou se por Marin ter lhe dado o beijo já pressentindo a presença de Aioria, e o fizera para irritá-lo. Sentindo que precisava extravasar sua raiva em algum objeto, direcionou seu punho contra Aioria que estava com uma feição estranha. Marin se interpôs entre os dois:

- Ele pode estar em estado de embriagues, mas isso não significa que tem o direito de me atacar sem que eu dê a resposta a este ato traiçoeiro.

- Traiçoeiro? Que eu saiba a pessoa que traiu o santuário foi você quando quis matar Athena ainda bebê, e como se não bastasse aceitou a dádiva de Hades para matá-la anos depois. Traiçoeiro aqui é você, que sabendo como sentia em ralação a Marin tomou-a de mim sem pestanejar. E eu não estou embriagado.

Shura tentou afastar Marin sem que lhe machucasse, mas ela voltou-se com firmeza segurando em seu braço.

- Shura, não vale a pena. Vamos voltar para o santuário agora.

- E o que você sugere que faça com meu orgulho ferido, Marin?

- Engula-o. Pode-se notar que Aiolia não se encontra em seu estado normal.

- Não preciso de nenhuma mulher para me defender. Principalmente uma que...

Aioria sentiu na pele a dor que a pouco causou a Shura que acabara de afastar Marin e interrompia a frase com um soco em sua face. A ira contida naquele soco fora tão forte que recuou um pouco. Sem perceber que estava no limite da calçada, tropeçou para trás caindo com toda violência no chão. Shura deu um passo a frente, com os olhos brilhando de ódio. Mais uma vez Marin se pôs na frente dele:

- Volte para o santuário e acalme-se, Shura. Aioria não está em condições de medir suas palavras.

- Você o protege depois da calunia que ele pretendia falar? Você ainda ama uma pessoa que nem se importa com seus sentimentos.

Marin olhou para o chão, vendo Aioria inconsciente devido a forte pancada na cabeça e auxiliado pela embriagues. Shura saiu dali furioso ao ver que ela nada dizia para discordar de sua opinião. Tinha a esperança de que ela falaria algo que mostrasse apenas piedade a qual seria igual, sem distinção de caso ou sexo, para qualquer ser que precisasse. Mas o que ele pôde ver ali foi duas pessoas que se gostavam muito, e que agora, magoados, agiam de forma condizente a seus atos. Sim, Aioria com ciúmes ataca-o, e Marin transtornada pelo efeito desfavorável a sua vingança, apieda-se dele porque ainda ama-o muito a ponto de perdoar desde a sua pequena falha a aquela maior de todas.

Santuário

Um certo alguém estava sentado a beira da cama, usando apenas uma bermuda. O peito forte arfava a mais de um minuto com todos os tipos de praguejar:

- Aquel perro viejo, Hijo de... – parou de falar ao perceber quem adentrava seu quarto como um furacão. Com amargura lhe dirige a palavra. – Y usted, Marin le gusta mucho tratar a uno como a um perro.

- Poderia falar em um idioma que eu possa entender?

Shura nem percebia que falara em seu idioma natal, tamanha ira que sentia e que fazia esquecer onde estava e com quem estava falando.

- Digo que você gosta muito de tratar alguém como um cachorro. Que não passo disso para você.

- Shura! – Marin repreendeu magoada com ouvira, não era de todo o certo – Eu não queria que você agredisse Aioria por que quero uma vingança, e não um massacre.

- Desculpe-me, não tinha a pretensão de causar grandes danos a uma pessoa tão generosa e amável como você. – falou com ironia. Querendo reparar seu erro ao ver quão magoara a pessoa amada com palavras rudes, continuou com sinceridade absoluta. – Meu orgulho é algo que estimo muito, e nada posso fazer para agradar a gregos e troianos.

Shura usou este ditado popular para disfarçar seus ciúmes, tendo em conta que não era nada mais que um amigo e confidente a partir daquele momento em que a avistou tão sentimental e frágil. Entendendo completamente, respondeu a esta replica de forma compreensível e amável:

- Shura, agradeço tudo o que fez por mim do fundo do coração. Acredito que seu orgulho não deve ser manchado por algo tão vil quanto a minha vingança. Entretanto, algo me diz que Aiolia fará acusações a você posteriormente. Nada me importa o que dirá de mim, e sim de como se sentirá meu bom amigo que conheci a um mês com acusações infrutíferas a sua pessoa. Conheço seu orgulho, e só fiz manchá-lo com minhas atitudes egoístas.

Entendendo de súbito em que lugar aquelas palavras iriam chegar, Shura se antecipou temente ao futuro e aos sentimentos de Marin, corrigindo sua ação que foi no mínimo egoísta e sem base:

- Não se preocupe com essas tolices. Aioria está magoado e só depois que eu esfriei a cabeça pude ver que ele jamais faria algo como aquelas acusações em seu estado normal. Infelizmente ele está se denegrindo por causa de toda essa farsa.

- Está sugerindo que terminemos com a farsa? Não acho que Aioria tenha pago tudo o que me deve. Todavia, entendo que essa situação se tornou insustentável para você, e por este motivo, não pretendo continuar minha vingança com sua ajuda.

- Espere ai, Marin. O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que procurarei outra pessoa que se enquadre neste papel.

- De forma alguma permitirei que cometa uma insanidade dessas. – ao ver estampado no rosto de Marin um assombro por causa da forma brusca que segurou seu braço com firmeza chegando até mesmo a marcá-la um pouco afrouxou um pouco e tentou mudar sua atenção – Meu orgulho sempre vem em primeiro lugar. Como acha que ficará minha reputação se sair por ai com qualquer um? As pessoas entenderiam se você voltasse para Aioria, mas uma pessoa qualquer, nunca.

- Shura, eu e Aioria nunca passamos de amigos porque nunca tivemos oportunidade para isso. A minha relação com ele não passava de rápidos encontros relacionados ao santuário.

- Marin... você quer dizer que eu sou o primeiro homem a ver seu rosto?

- Sim.

- Por Athena, Marin. Essa foi a maior confusão em que me meti em toda minha vida. Não é à toa que Aioria ficou transtornado a ponto de agredir-me. Você não parou para pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos.

- Desculpe-me. Realmente não pensei no que estava fazendo. Oh, Shura, o que eu faço agora?

- Embora a noite tenha sido agradável até aquele momento, ficamos cansados com toda aquela agitação. Vamos cada um dormir em nossas próprias camas, e amanhã veremos o que fazer em relação a esta questão. Boa noite, Marin. Durma bem.

- Você também. Até amanhã.

Assim que Marin saiu, Shura se jogou na cama e ficou olhando fixamente para o teto e pensando: "Isso vai dar confusão, ah vai. Mas o que importa quando isso acontecer? Marin vale cada gota de suor, cada dor de cabeça devido ao temperamento tempestuoso de Aioria, e cada punição do grande mestre. O que me preocupa agora é o que acontecerá amanhã. E se ela desistir de tudo e correr a pedir perdão a Aiolia? Não poderei fazer nada, e sofrerei até meu ultimo segundo de vida. Sea lo que Dios quiera".

Encostada a coluna do templo de Capricórnio, Marin lembrou-se de toda as horas que ela e Shura passaram juntos. No momento que dançaram até a hora do beijo que diga por sinal, fora muito bom. Era realmente uma pena que nunca havia olhado para Shura com outros olhos. Ele era encantador. E sem camisa então... Um homem como aquele deveria ser preso por atentado violento ao pudor se andasse por ai com calça e camisa justa. E suas mãos? Eram perfeitas. Nunca pensou que um dia acharia as mãos de uma pessoa atraente. Como seria sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo acariciado por aquelas mãos calejadas pelos exercícios deveras rígidos? Nunca saberia, afinal de contas o que existia entre eles era apenas amizade e um acordo. Uma coisa era certa, pensou Marin, a mulher que conquistar seu coração será a mais feliz de todas.

- Marin, o que faz ai?

- Ah, oi Afrodite. Eu...

- Por minha deusa, você está sem sua máscara! – assim que Afrodite se desfez do susto lembrou de algumas coisas – Então é verdade mesmo acerca daquele boato. Você e Shura estão tendo um caso.

- Que forma mais rude de dizer que estamos namorando. – ralhou Marin constrangida com a falta de tato do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Desculpe-me, querida, mas só podia deduzir isso, afinal de contas você e Aioria...

- Não existe e nem nunca existiu eu e Aioria.

- Não era o que todos diziam. – rebateu maliciosamente.

- E o que todos diziam, posso saber?

- Oras, que vocês dois praticamente moravam juntos, já que na calada da noite ninguém sabia o que vocês faziam. – sorriu cinicamente e se corrigiu. – Não, correção, todos imaginavam sim.

- E quem é o autor de tal difama? – inquiriu prontamente com o rosto sério.

- Olha, querida, acabei de lembrar-me que tenho um compromisso inadiável. Boa noite.

Afrodite saiu de fininho para não ter que responder o bombardeiro de perguntas que se seguiriam. Marin poderia procurar saber quem foi o infame que espalhou essa mentira descabida, mas desistiu. Pensassem o que quisessem. Agora estava saindo com Shura, e não poderia causar alarde em relação ao que ainda sentia por Aioria. Claro que os comentários aumentariam a proporção do problema, e logo seu amigo Shura não teria onde enfiar a cabeça. Era melhor voltar para sua casa e descansar como aconselhara Shura. Foi exatamente o que fez. Ao contraio de Shura, Marin teve uma boa noite de sono.

Na manha seguinte, Marin estava resoluta. Não abdicaria de continuar com a farsa junto a Shura, que mentalmente lhe foi muito grato por esta decisão. Mas ela voltou a usar sua máscara para não atiçar mais ainda a ira de Aioria. Queria vingança sim, e não um desnecessário derramamento de sangue. Shura e Marin sentiam o olhar mortal de Aioria. Sabia que tudo o que eles faziam era seguido pelo par de olhos atentos do leonino.

- Ele está olhando?

- Pela milésima vez, Marin, sim. Aioria não tira os olhos da gente.

- Problema dele então. Venha, vamos almoçar.

- Não vai almoçar junto conosco não é?

- Claro que vou. Só usava aquela sala porque ninguém tinha visto meu rosto, mas agora...

- Não provoque mais ainda Aioria. O leão que dorme em sua alma pode despertar sedento de sede. Sede de sangue.

- Tudo bem então, Shura. Talvez seja melhor almoçar com June e Shina mesmo. Ao menos podemos ir ao refeitório juntos, não é?

Shura deu de ombros aceitando sem muita convicção. Aquele plano fora idéia dele, e agora tinha que arcar com as conseqüências. Se bem que estava sendo até bom contar com a companhia de Marin. Era uma mulher agradável, e acima de tudo, atraente.

Mas um dia havia se passado envolto de preocupações com o próximo passo do cavaleiro de Leão. Felizmente nenhum incidente aconteceu depois daquela noite desastrosa. Mas o pressentimento de Shura estava em alerta, e seu coração bateu descompassado ao ver que estava certo, algo acabara de acontecer. Marin adentrava o salão de seu templo com os olhos rasos d'água. Sem dizer uma palavra, aninhou o corpo menor em seu peito passando a mão em suas costas para tentar consolá-la. Quando os soluços diminuíram, Marin começou a contar ainda chorosa, o que havia acontecido.

- Aquele monstro... Tudo o que eu queria era ajudá-lo.

- Marin, respire devagar. Da forma que está, não conseguirei entender nem muito menos tentar ajudar. – Shura imaginou que Aioria havia dito alguns desaforos.

- Aioria me abordou embriagado novamente... na verdade eu estava vindo para o templo principal, e o vi com um corte sério na mão. Ao que parece, ele quebrou um copo e estava sangrando muito. Então quando me aproximei, ele arrancou minha máscara me beijou e depois... ah, Shura, foi horrível. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão humilhada em toda a minha vida.

- Por la madre de los Dioses, Marin, o que aconteceu?

Shura indagou desesperado diante daquele silêncio, que nem percebeu estar falando dois idiomas misturando-se. Uma idéia passou por sua mente, e não era nada reconfortante. Separou-a de seu corpo fitando aqueles olhos marejados com seus olhos arregalados. Com a voz insegura conseguiu soltar uma exclamação seguida por uma pergunta que assombrou sua mente:

– Por Athena, Marin! Vocês não... ?

Shura se interrompeu atônito com o fato de Marin desviar o olhar dele. Sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca, que logo depois descobriu ser seu próprio sangue. Na tentativa de conter todos aqueles sentimentos conturbados de ira, revolta e preocupação com estado de Marin, mordeu seu lábio inferior arrancando-lhe sangue.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Capitulo III

- Saia do meu caminho, Marin.

- Não, Shura... Se você for lá neste estado, vai acabar fazendo uma grande besteira.

- Eu só quero arrancar a cabeça daquele...

- Por Athena Shura, isso não vai mudar nada.

- Pelo menos darei uma lição naquele aproveitador. Ele não deveria ter... você sabe. Lutarei até o fim para restaurar sua honra... Este ato desprezível não pode passar impune!

- Shura, você ainda não sabe o que aconteceu...

- Mas já estou imaginando tudo. Ele ousou forçá-la a...

- SHURA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, escute antes de tomar uma conclusão precipitada.

- E não quero nem escutar. Tudo o que tenho em mente é matar Aiolia. Meu ódio continuará queimando minha alma mesmo depois de...

Shura foi interrompido bruscamente pelos lábios de Marin. O beijo que a amazona deu serviu justamente como tinha imaginado. A fúria de Shura foi amenizando a cada segundo extra do contato entre os dois lábios. A idéia inicial era apenas acalmar a fera, no entanto, algo mais entre este gesto foi surgindo. O beijo agora se tornara uma necessidade a qual nenhum dos dois soube dizer pra si quem estava correspondendo com tanta paixão. Marin o enlaçou pelo pescoço, colando cada curva de seu corpo nele. Shura precisaria ser um santo para não ir em frente com suas caricias. Como era bom poder segurar aquela cintura fina e subir sem pressa para o seio da amazona. O suspiro de Marin trouxe uma breve recordação do que se passava a alguns minutos antes dessa loucura começar. Rapidamente Shura afastou-se da amazona de águia e seu rosto mostrava que estava descontente com algo.

- Você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a vida daquele crápula... – a voz de Shura soou com grande amargura e nojo – É capaz até de me seduzir para isso.

Marin não pensou duas vezes. Desferiu uma forte bofetada no rosto de Shura. Ela o encarou com os olhos encobertos pelas lagrimas. Ambos ficaram estáticos sem dizer uma única palavra. Passaram-se um minuto, o mais longo de todas as suas vidas. Marin deu as costas a Shura, decidida a partir quando sente a mão que segurava seu pulso.

- Aiolia me humilhou, e eu vim aqui porque pensava que podia contar com sua amizade. Tudo o que recebo é mais humilhação.

Aquelas palavras tocaram uma parte de Shura que nem ele mesmo sabia existir. Ela estava certa. Tudo o que ela precisava era de um ombro amigo, e não de criticas sobre algo que ela não teve culpa.

- Espere, por favor! Vamos conversar, Marin.

- Adeus, Shura.

Marin partiu deixando Shura atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer. Há alguns minutos queria matar o outro cavaleiro, logo em seguida ele e Marin estavam em um clima de puro encanto, e agora ela partiu completamente ofendida. Definitivamente os deuses não estavam do seu lado mesmo. O que deveria fazer? E se depois de todos esses acontecimentos ela resolveu ir atrás de Aiolia e perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele fez? Marin não seria tão idiota. Mas Marin ama o cavaleiro de leão, e o ato de perdoar está incluso neste tipo de sentimento. Mas e ele? Como ficaria Shura nesta historia? Será que o erro que acabou de cometer não merecia perdão? Não, ele era apenas um intruso no meio daquele casal problemático. O que fazer? Decidiu sair da casa zodiacal e dizer umas boas verdades para Aiolia. Se Shura não podia ficar com Marin, ao menos faria com que Aiolia nunca mais a magoasse. Será que seria assim tão fácil de cumprir com esse plano? Suportaria ver Marin nos braços de Aioria?

Marin passou por Shina com tanta pressa que não escutou a outra reclamando com ela pelo fato de andar no meio da arena sem a máscara. Bateu a porta de sua casa com tanta força que um pedaço do reboco caiu no chão. Logo a seguir entrou Shina ainda reclamando:

- Só porque já revelou seu rosto a Shura não é motivo para dar maus exemplos as novatas, Marin. Diante desse comportamento irresponsável que anda tendo terei que reportar ao Grande Mestre e...

- Estou pouco me lixando pro que você vai fazer ou deixar de fazer, Shina. Quero que você e todos do santuário sumam da minha frente.

Shina não se deixou intimidar pelo tom de voz que Marin empregou para responder a sua critica. Na verdade a amazona de cobra sentiu que algo fora do comum estava acontecendo. Marin sempre fora tão responsável quanto ela, e nunca respondera com tanto atrevimento como agora. Shina retirou a máscara e olhou para aqueles olhos que ainda tinham resquícios de lagrimas e perguntou com paciência:

- Qual dos dois a magoou? E nem pense em dizer que não sabe sobre o que estou falando.

- Aquele idiota do Aioria... aquele imbecil do Shura...

- Mas você bem que procurou por isso, Marin... Se não tivesse feito Aioria esperar tanto tempo pra dizer o que sentia...

- Ah! Não me venha dizer as mesmas coisas que Shura disse. Um homem tem direito de ficar com quantas mulheres quiser, enquanto a mulher que o ama de verdade tem que agüentar tudo calada. Não sou este tipo de mulher.

- Aioria com outra mulher?! Que historia é essa? Você deve estar enganada, Marin. Aioria nunca faria tal coisa.

- Ah, é?

- Mas é claro, Marin. Pensei que você fosse mais esperta. Não devia ter caído nas palavras venenosas de alguém com inveja. Logo vi que esse namoro com Shura estava estranho. Aposto que foi ele que contou essa mentira pra poder...

- Não julgue o Shura! Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Como não? Você voltou pra sua casa arrasada. Ta na cara que ele andou contando mais mentiras.

- Eu vi Aioria na cama com outra mulher!! – gritou Marin sem conseguir se conter.

- Você viu Aioria na cama com outra mulher? – Shina estava pasma com aquela revelação, mas uma peça deste quebra-cabeças continuava sem se encaixar – Mas isso não explica que esteja saindo com Shura, e nem porque está irritada com ele.

- Você não entenderia, Shina. – replicou com voz chorosa ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido a pouco – A questão que me fez chorar é porque Shura não acredita em mim, e ainda por cima julgou que o motivo de ter beijado ele era porque queria salvar Aioria.

- Agora não estou entendendo mais nada. Por que Aioria tem que salvo, e por que você beijou Shura quando na verdade todos pensavam que você estava fingindo ficar com ele só para provocar ciúmes em Aioria?

- E era isso mesmo o combinado, mas...

- Combinado? Marin, não me diga que vocês estavam... Pelos deuses!! De quem foi essa idéia idiota? Nunca passou pela cabeça de vocês que um dos dois poderia sair machucado nesta brincadeira de mau gosto? Mesmo que Aioria tenha errado, vocês agiram tão errado quanto ele.

- Eu sei, Shina, agora eu sei disso. Aioria está muito magoado, e Shura está irritado comigo porque pedi para Shura não tomar satisfações com Aioria pelo que ele fez.

Do nada, Marin começou a chorar como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele exato momento. Não agüentava mais guardar as lembranças humilhantes pra si. Com um soluço, resolveu desabafar com aquela que um dia a tratara como sua pior inimiga. Shina arregalava os olhos a cada detalhe que ouvia da outra amazona, querendo por varias vezes interromper os relatos.

Casa de Leão

Shura adentrava o salão da quinta casa zodiacal ainda sentindo uma raiva sem limites. Parecia que a cada passo que dava sentia-se pior. Embora a sala estivesse na mais completa escuridão, sentiu que ele não estava ali. Foi até a cozinha, e o que viu foi exatamente o que Marin havia dito. Muito sangue encima da mesa, e alguns pingos pelo caminho. A trilha levava ao ultimo lugar que desejava ir, o quarto. Se queria resolver as coisas, teria que ir lá enfrentando aquelas imagens que surgiam na sua mente ao lembrar-se do que Marin havia dito. Chegou em um quarto entreaberto que exalava um cheiro forte de tinta a óleo. Ao entrar, não pôde acreditar no que via. Tantos quadros pintados de maneiras diferentes. Todos de uma única pessoa. De súbito, escuta algo que parecia uma discussão no quarto ao lado. Correndo, foi ver o que acontecia, ela não podia estar ali depois de tudo o que havia acontecido:

- Maldita seja você! Maldita seja você e aquele bastado que um dia disse ser meu amigo!!

Continua...

Eu sei, sou cruel! HUAHUAHAHHA

Sei que muitas fãs do cavaleiro de leão estão doidas pra arrancar meu couro por causa do que escrevi, mas não vão dar uma de Shura, tá? No próximo capitulo vou deixar vocês a par de tudo o que aconteceu entre Aioria e Marin. Até lá, aguardem.

Beijos pessoal, e até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Shura deu um ponta-pé na porta do quarto, pegando o dono daquela casa no susto por alguns segundo. Isso até ele ver quem invadia sua privacidade, mudando de expressão no instante seguinte. Seu olhar era de puro ódio. Shura pôde ver o que ele segurava na mão esquerda, sentindo a indignação tomar conta de seu corpo perguntou entre os dentes:

- Onde está Marin?

- Se ela não está comigo e nem com você, é provável que esteja a procura de mais um otário pra iludir...

- Você não tem direito de falar assim dela.

- Oh, que lindo! O cavaleiro de Capricórnio está defendendo a Amazona descarada. – Aioria pretendia se mostrar muito irônico, mas suas palavras saíram quase como uma agressão. – Ela irá te usar até perder o interesse por você, e depois irá te dispensar como fez comigo.

- Você está amargurado, Aioria. Era de se esperar que ficasse assim, mas o que você fez foi imperdoável...

- Ela foi se queixar com você, e agora veio tomar partido dela. Pois saiba que ela pareceu gostar muito de sentir meu toque...

- Canalha! Não vou deixar você sair dessa sem lhe dar uma lição.

Shura desferiu um soco no rosto de Aioria, e este deixou a máscara de Marin cair no chão no momento em que seu corpo bateu com força contra a parede. Aioria olhou furioso para Shura e partiu também pro ataque. Era soco daqui, soco pra ali, defesa pra cá, contra-ataque pra lá. No meio dessa briga toda, os objetos do quarto iam caindo e se quebrando com violência no chão. Nenhum dos dois estavam preocupados com o que acontecia a sua volta, nem mesmo quando uma voz conhecida de ambos tentou colocar um pouco de juízo naquela baderna. O terceiro cavaleiro que acabara de chegar usou seu cosmo para manter os dois afastados.

- Alguém poderia me explicar o motivo dessa violência gratuita?

- Esse bastardo ousou forçar Marin. – Shura sentiu seus punhos tremerem, tamanho foi o ódio que sentiu. Então disparou – Ele a violentou, Shaka.

- O que? – Shaka e Aioria disseram em uníssono.

Aioria olhou para Shura tão espantado com o que ele havia dito, que até sua embriagues parecia ter passado. Mas no fundo de sua alma estava se sentindo infeliz por ser apunhalado com aquele tipo de acusação. Shaka alternava o olhar de Aioria para Shura procurando ver se o cavaleiro de leão desmentiria o que o outro falou, ou se o cavaleiro de capricórnio estivesse levantando uma calúnia sem fundamentos. Já Shura, apenas olhava com ódio contido para Aioria, esperando apenas o momento que Shaka enxergasse a verdade e deixasse que fizesse o certo. Justiça. Era tudo que passava pela cabeça de Shura: justiça com as próprias mãos.

Depois de longos segundos em silencio, Aioria perguntou sério:

- Marin te disse isso, Shura? – o cavaleiro de capricórnio não respondeu de imediato, aumentando ainda mais a tensão entre todos. Impaciente, Aioria pergunta praticamente exigindo uma resposta - Ela disse com todas as palavras que eu a violentei?

Shaka agora tinha seu olhar atento para a face de Shura. Conhecia Aioria. Sabia que ele jamais faria alguma coisa do tipo ao qual estava sendo acusado. Shura sentindo a tensão do ambiente aumentar com sua demora para responder, resolveu quebrar o silencio:

- Não. Ela não disse isso. – admitiu com um olhar cabisbaixo. Logo em seguida mostrou-se mais confiante e continuou – Mas a forma que ela saiu daqui, e o estado em que se encontrava ao chegar em minha casa, já diz tudo.

- Quer dizer que toda essa confusão foi por causa de uma coisa que você concluiu baseado em algo que você não tem certeza?

- Convenhamos, Shaka. Ela saiu daqui extremamente humilhada, ressentida, e magoada. O que mais você pensaria ao ver ela chorando e chamando Aioria de monstro?

- Qualquer coisa menos esse tipo de acusação que fez a pouco. É uma coisa muito séria pra se dizer assim, sem nenhuma prova.

- Aioria sempre faz ofensas a Marin. Não só a ela, como a mim também. Ele pode ter feito isso mesmo apenas para criar intrigas entre nós dois. – Shura percebe que o cavaleiro de Virgem continuava descrente, então apela – Pelo amor de Deus, Shaka. Ela chegou na décima casa completamente transtornada depois de ter encontrado com Aioria. E estava sem sua máscara.

- Então você é culpado também da mesma acusação.

- Eu? Mas porque, Shaka?

- Ela saiu da sua casa da mesma forma que havia chegado lá.

- Ah, mas essa foi outra questão. Estamos falando de Aioria...

- E eu estou afirmando que Marin saiu da sua casa depois de você a ter violentado.

- Mas eu nunca faria isso com ela. Eu amo Marin.

- Aioria jamais faria o que você o acusou de ter feito pela mesma razão que a sua.

Shura tinha que concordar com o pensamento do cavaleiro de virgem. Realmente Aioria amava muito Marin para lhe desejar verdadeiramente seu mau. Tudo o que ele falava sobre Marin ultimamente, servia apenas para demonstrar sua mágoa. Vencido pelo argumento de Shaka, a única coisa que Shura podia fazer era se desculpar. Seria difícil, mas teria que fazer isso. Quando estava criando coragem para falar aquelas difíceis palavras, algo o fez sobressaltar-se:

- Por todos os deuses!! O que eu fiz? – Shura exclamava exasperado, escutando Aioria dizer "Sim... o que você fez?" , mas ignorou aquele tom irônico e se pôs a caminho da saída dizendo preocupado – Eu tenho que falar com Marin...

- Aproveita e leva a máscara que ela esqueceu de pegar.

Shaka olhou para Aioria censurando-o por criar mais confusão ainda. Aioria nem se importou com o que o cavaleiro de virgem poderia estar pensando sobre ele. Sentia a cabeça doer, ao lembrar algumas coisas boas pelo que passaram quando ao menos falava com ela. Marin o acusava, Shura também, e apenas Shaka se mostrava amigo para defender-lhe a honra. Sabia que se contasse como tudo aconteceu, não resolveria seu problema, mas pelo menos serviria para diminuir o peso na sua consciência.

Em outro lugar...

Shura descia a escadaria sem prestar atenção nas pessoas que o saldavam com um sorriso e cumprimentos. Sua mente vagava longe dali: "O que exatamente aconteceu entre Marin e Aioria? A máscara dela estava lá, na mão dele... O que ele disse para ela se sentir humilhada? Droga! Nem faço idéia do que aconteceu, portanto, nem sei como agir para reparar meu erro... Eu a insultei." Do nada, Shura socou a coluna da parte externa da casa de Áries, assustando Mu, que estava concentrado num livro de medicina. Passado o susto, o cavaleiro de Áries levantou-se inquirindo:

- Posso saber o que eu ou a minha casa fez a você para que a quebre sem pestanejar?

- Desculpe-me, Mu. Não era minha intenção quebrar sua casa. Só estava precisando extravasar minha raiva.

- Você e o Aioria andaram brigando outra vez? Se o Grande Mestre souber disso chamará ambos. E no final das contas vai acabar sobrando pra Marin também.

- Andamos brigando sim, mas não é por isso que estou com raiva.

- Essa é boa. Você briga com Aioria e no final das contas você não está com raiva dele? Então de quem que você está com raiva?

- De mim mesmo. Sou um completo idiota.

- Então o problema é mais sério do que eu imaginava. Não seria melhor desabafar um pouco? Talvez isso ajude.

- Não. Eu me viro sozinho.

- Se fosse assim, não estaria com a cabeça quente, e já teria visto a solução para seus problemas. Olha, Shura, duas cabeças funcionam melhor que uma. Talvez uma visão de fora enxergue melhor.

Não custava tentar. Mau não deveria fazer se desabafasse com o cavaleiro de Áries.

Vila das amazonas

Horas mais tarde, lá estava Shura, confiante. Chegara a hora de se desculpar com Marin e tentar fazê-la se apaixonar por ele. Deveria contar tudo o que estava sentindo. Tinha que ser franco e objetivo com ela. Mas primeiro, teria que passar por aquela sentinela na frente da casa de Marin.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Ela não quer ver nenhum dos dois. Vocês a magoaram muito.

- Agradeço a sua boa intenção, Shina, mas realmente preciso falar com ela.

- Já não basta o que vocês fizeram ela sofrer? O que mais querem?

- Já disse que apenas preciso conversar com ela. Preciso me desculpar, e desfazer o mau entendido. Depois disso não a procurarei mais se essa for sua vontade. Juro por mi madre.

Shina cedeu para que o cavaleiro de capricórnio passasse. Não adiantava tentar deter um homem tão determinado quanto ele. Alem do mais, seria melhor que tudo se resolvesse de uma vez para que cada um tomasse seu rumo.

Ao entrar na cabana, Shura deu de cara com Marin olhando pela janela oposta a porta da sala. Seu olhar parecia perdido. No que ela deveria estar pensando?, pensava Shura. Ela poderia parecer distante, mas Shura tinha certeza que ela pressentiu sua presença ali.

- Me desculpe Marin. Estava com de cabeça quente quando disse aquelas coisas horríveis...

- Não há nada para desculpar. Você está certo em achar que estava sendo usado por mim.

- Não é assim. A idéia inicial foi ajudar a conseguir o que você queria. Infelizmente provocamos Aioria mais do que deveríamos. O que eu deveria ter feito logo quando a vi chorando perto da casa de leão era tentar contornar a situação.

- Você está querendo dizer que se arrepende de tudo o que fizemos?

Uma longa pausa por parte de Shura foi o suficiente para deixar o ambiente tenso. Como Shura poderia dizer uma coisa dessas? Os momentos que passaram juntos foi algo que nuca poderia imaginar que aconteceria com ele. O jantar, a dança, o corpo que se insinuava ao seu nos dias de treino, e o principal, ter visto pela primeira vez o rosto mais lindo que já havia visto. Não dava pra se arrepender dessas coisas que ocupavam sua mente nos momentos em que se encontrava sozinho.

- Me arrependo de ter magoado você, e de ter acusado Aioria de ter feito coisas das quais ele não seria capaz, embora ainda não saiba exatamente o que aconteceu entre vocês dois. – murmurando tão baixo que Marin não podia ouvir, prosseguiu – E nem gostaria de saber.

- Você foi tomar satisfação com Aioria? – Marin parecia tão preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido que Shura respondeu com desgosto.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe, Shaka interrompeu a nossa briga antes de Aioria se machucar. – percebeu que a amazona parecia aliviada com a constatação de que Aioria estaria bem. Definitivamente ela ainda amava-o. Essa era a deixa de terminar com aquela farsa antes que alguém saísse verdadeiramente magoado – Marin, só tem duas coisas que gostaria de pedir-lhe. Perdão por todo o mau que fiz a você...

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Você teve fortes motivos para estar de cabeça quente. Eu também agi errado. – sentindo que a esperança não tinha ido embora, falou tentando esconder sua alegria interior - Bem, você disse que queria me pedir duas coisas. Ainda falta uma.

- Sei que deve ser difícil pra você tentar conversar com Aioria depois dele ter te magoado tanto, no entanto, acho que essa situação deve ser resolvida para que não venha acontecer mais nenhum aborrecimento posterior.

- Quanto a isso eu já havia pensado muito. Cheguei até a tentar dialogar com ele enquanto tentava enfaixar a mão dele. – um pouco desanima, continua - Irei procurá-lo quando estiver sóbrio.

- Sendo assim, ótimo. – fez-se uma longa pausa, havia chegado o momento que Shura tentava tanto evitar – Quero lhe pedir para que esqueça essa vingança. Não procure outra pessoa para seguir em frente com esse plano. É arriscado que alguém tente tirar proveito de você. Marin se for o caso, volte pra Aioria. Tudo o que mais peço a você é que não procure outra pessoa. Certo?

Marin não conseguia exprimir um "a" sequer. Esperava que ele pedisse qualquer coisa, menos isso. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, seria assim que os dois iam se afastar? Ela não podia acreditar no que Shura dissera: "se for o caso, volte para Aioria". Por que aquela frase doeu tanto em seu ser? E o que ele queria que fizesse agora, apertasse sua mão e saia dali como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles?

- Obrigada por tudo, Shura. Espero poder contar com sua amizade.

- Sempre estarei a sua disposição. – respondeu Shura aceitando o convite para um abraço. Sua vontade era voltar atrás no que havia dito, e dar um beijo apaixonado. Afastou-se em direção a porta voltando logo a seguir – Marin...

A amazona de águia tinha se virado de costas quando ele estava saindo para que ele não visse que seus olhos estavam prestes a verter lagrimas. Esperançosa, voltou-se para ouvir o que Shura tinha a dizer:

- Seja paciente com Aioria. – quase que ele não conseguiu dar esse ultimo conselho - Cuide-se.

Continua...

O que será que aguarda para Shura, Marin e Aioria? Só o futuro dirá.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Arena

Cada um se aquecia isoladamente. Shina parecia mais irritada que o normal. Shura estava em um canto mais afastado, preparando alguns novatos, mas seus movimentos pareciam automáticos, sem aquela paixão de sempre quando se empenhava a ensinar algo novo para os jovens aprendizes. Aioria parecia estar recuperando-se de uma forte ressaca. E Marin, esta nem estava se importando quando recebia um golpe de uma das novas aprendizes de amazonas. Apenas June e Kanon pareciam alheios ao que acontecia ao redor deles. Shaka de um lado em alguns momentos observava Marin, em outros Aioria. "Será que estes dois finalmente vão se acertar e acabar com esse clima tenso que se instaurou nessas ultimas semana?", pensava Shaka. Estava decidido a ter um dialogo franco com os dois caso continuassem agindo daquele jeito.

Do outro lado da arquibancada estava Mu. Ele também parecia preocupado com o que estava acontecendo. Em alguns momentos alternava o olhar de Shura para Marin. Podia perceber claramente que os dois estavam tão infelizes. "O que será que ficou decidido para os dois estarem tão distantes assim?", pensou Mu. Já havia pego os dois em flagra quando estava subindo para o templo principal, e podia jurar que aquilo não parecia uma farsa como tinha sido no começo. Aldebaran e Saga já haviam comentado sobre Marin estar punindo Aioria com esse namoro com Shura. Outros também haviam percebido isso logo de cara, menos Aioria, cego pelo ciúme. Mas a forma como Shura relatou tudo que ocorreu, parecia realmente apaixonado por Marin. Claro que ele tentava disfarçar, mas estava estampado em seu rosto toda vez que mencionava o nome da amazona de águia.

Mais tarde, na vila das amazonas, alguém batia na porta insistentemente, chamando pelo nome da dona da casa:

- Marin, você está em casa?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Mu?

- Shaka? Eu é que pergunto a você.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. Mas respondendo a sua curiosidade, vim conversar com Marin.

- Então terá que esperar, pois tenho um assunto muito sério para conversar com ela.

- Eu também tenho um assunto muito sério para conversar com a amazona de águia.

- Já que ambos tem assuntos a tratar comigo, entrem logo de uma vez. Não estou com paciência nem animo para ficar aqui escutando o bate boca de vocês.

Os dois não esperavam que Marin tivesse presenciado a pequena discussão, então ficaram tão vermelhos quanto um tomate. O cavaleiro de Áries foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silencio embaraçoso:

- Eu vim falar sobre Shura.

- E eu sobre Aioria.

- Pra quê? Marin e ele não estão mais namorando...

- Pra inicio de conversa, Mu de Áries, eu e Aioria nunca namoramos como todos dizem. E número dois, estou cansada de vocês cavaleiros e amazonas querendo se meter na minha vida como se ela fosse algo que deve ser decidida por vocês.

- Desculpe. Não tinha essa intenção.

- Nem eu.

- Será que dá para parar de ficar usando minhas palavras, Shaka?

- Não sabia que elas pertencessem a você, Mu.

- Vocês estão agindo que nem crianças. Se querem mesmo me importunar, falem logo para que vieram e suma da minha frente.

- Peguei Shura agredindo Aioria na própria casa de leão. E como se isso não bastasse, o cavaleiro de capricórnio estava fazendo uma grave acusação contra Aioria. Ele disse que ele tinha violentado você e...

- Não acredito que Shura tenha feito isso.

- Aioria está de prova. Se quiser posso chamá-lo para comprovar isso.

- Não!! – Marin rapidamente protestou chamando a atenção dos dois com aquele tom desesperado. Tentando parecer mais calma explicou - Já houve confusão demais. Estou apenas esperando Aioria se acalmar um pouco para ter um dialogo com ele.

- Mas e quanto a Shura? Eu falei que era para ter um dialogo franco com você. Só que em vez de vocês tentarem resolver o mau entendido, ficaram afastados.

- E o que você queria Áries? Que Marin simplesmente o perdoasse por ter dito ou feito algo que a deixasse chateada?

- Vocês ficam ai falando de mim, de Aioria e Shura como se soubessem tudo o que aconteceu. Só que vocês não sabem de nada. Agora que já sabem que eu e Aioria nunca fomos namorados, explicarei desde o inicio. Eu gostava dele, só que nunca houve nada alem de sentimentos escondidos.

- Nada mesmo? Nem um beijo?

- Não. Mas eu sabia que ele sentia algo por mim, assim como sentia por ele. E esse sentimento morreu quando ele trouxe aquela mulher para a casa dele. Antes que vocês digam que Aioria não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa e que isso deve ser intriga de uma mente invejosa, aviso logo, não foi. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

- Isso eu fiquei sabendo por alto.

- Foi naquele dia que houve o coquetel de Saori e que Kanon voltou carregado por Saga. Lembra? Ele só falava da Tétis.

- É verdade. Ele estava tão embriagado que deu o maior trabalho para Saga que nem conseguiu prestar atenção na reunião do dia seguinte. E agora ele vai se casar com a June.

- Agora que estão com a memória refrescada continuarei. Eu decidi me vingar, e Shura que me encontrou num péssimo estado aceitou fazer parte dessa vingança.

- Conveniente não?

- Você não sabe, Shaka. Shura só fez isso para que Marin não procurasse uma pessoa que pudesse tirar proveito da fragilidade de Marin que estava totalmente arrasada.

- Foi exatamente desse jeito que aconteceu. Os problemas vieram a seguir. Aioria passou a beber com freqüência e estava sempre agredindo verbalmente a mim e Shura. Chegou a ponto de esmurrar Shura na noite em que saímos. Por ultimo, quando se feriu com um caco de vidro fui ajudá-lo e sabe o que recebi em troca? Humilhação.

- Como assim, Marin? Shura disse que você entrou na casa dele chorando, e chamando Aioria de monstro.

- Ele arrancou minha máscara, me beijou de forma selvagem, e disse varias coisas obscenas. Entre outras coisas horríveis também. Tem idéia de como me senti ao escutar aquelas palavras vindo da pessoa que um dia cheguei a gostar muito? Pois bem, me senti muito mal com aquilo. E para piorar, ao chegar na casa de Shura, este tinha colocado uma idéia maluca que Aioria teria feito... vocês sabem. E quando tentei acalmá-lo, ele disse que estava... Ah, deixa pra lá. Nada disso importa mais. A farsa do namoro com Shura acabou, e eu não pretendo ir atrás de Aioria.

- E quanto a Shura?

- Olha, agradeço mesmo de coração pela demonstração de carinho e atenção de vocês, mas gostaria que deixassem esses assuntos de lado. Eu já aprendi uma grande lição, e não preciso ficar remoendo a vida inteira por ter sido inconseqüente.

- Desculpe por incomodá-la com esses assuntos, Marin. Qualquer coisa pode contar com meu apoio.

- Se precisar desabafar um pouco estarei no meu templo para lhe ouvir e tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

- Obrigada Mu, e você também Shaka por terem se mostrado tão prestativos, mas estou muito cansada por causa do treino de hoje. Boa noite.

Os dois se despediram levando uma certeza em seus pensamentos: aquela historia ainda estava longe de acabar. Sabiam que logo, logo Aioria ficaria sabendo que Marin e Shura haviam terminado, e certamente viria procurar por ela. Um despediu-se de Shaka, e ficou na frente de sua casa aguardando que Shura descesse. Já estava tarde e provavelmente só o veria no dia seguinte. Então foi dormir e assim que amanheceu, voltou a fazer o que tinha feito na noite anterior. Não demorou muito para ver seus companheiros de armadura descerem para mais uma rotina.

-Shura, podemos conversar um instante?

- Se faz realmente necessário, Mu? – viu o semblante sério do cavaleiro de Áries e disse pra Aioros – Acho que hoje você terá que treinar com Saga, meu amigo. – recebeu um aceno afirmativo, e viu eles se afastarem. Voltou seu olhar para Mu e perguntou – O que deseja falar comigo, Mu? Não estou no meu melhor dia.

- Ontem também não estava no seu melhor dia. E o motivo disso tem um nome: Marin. O que diabos você falou com ela pra que terminassem o namoro?

- Fui eu que terminei.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito: você gosta de Marin, estava triste porque haviam se desentendido, então segue meu conselho e vai ter um dialogo aberto com ela para tentar contornar a situação, em vez de reatarem você simplesmente termina com ela e deixa o passo livre para que Aioria tente voltar a namorá-la? É isso mesmo? – Mu viu Shura menear a cabeça afirmando – O que diabos você tem na cabeça, homem? Desse jeito você vai perdê-la de vez.

- Marin nunca foi minha. Tudo não passava de um plano idiota para fazer o Aioria provar do seu próprio veneno.

- Começou com um plano idiota, concordo com você. O que não estou entendendo é o porque de vocês estarem separados agora.

- Você não acha que nós dois brincamos demais com os sentimentos de Aioria? Acredita mesmo que achamos divertido ver Aioria se afundando cada vez mais na lama por causa dessa vingança idiota? Não, Mu não foi nada divertido.

- Não disse isso. Sei que Aioria cometeu um erro e que vocês dois cometeram um erro maior ainda.

- Então não há mais nada o que questionar Mu. Foi melhor ter acabado logo com essa farsa.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes de você me interromper: acontece que os dois estão sofrendo. Você e Marin, seu tonto. Será que não percebeu isso ontem?

- Olha Mu, sei que está com boa intenção, mas está confundindo as coisas. Marin está assim por causa de Aioria e não por minha causa. Ontem dissemos tudo o que tínhamos pra dizer. Ao contraio do que pensa, me sinto feliz por ter a amizade dela. Agora tenho que ir treinar.

- Não sei como pode ser tão cego.

Shura nem deu ouvidos ao que o cavaleiro de Áries disse, e seguiu para a arena. Como no dia anterior, Shura estava tão desatento quanto Aioria e Marin. Todos percebiam isso e sabiam o motivo, mas ninguém a não ser Shaka e Mu, ousavam a tocar no assunto.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio olhou de relance para Marin, e ela estava neste exato momento olhando para Aioria. Com um suspiro desanimado, pensou: "Tomei a decisão certa. O ressentimento dos dois irá dar lugar ao que eles estavam predestinados desde que se conheceram. E então, eu direi pra mim mesmo o quanto fui idiota em me envolver tanto quando na verdade sabia que nunca teria uma chance com ela. A verdade é que não passou por minha cabeça que acabaria me apaixonando por Marin." Saber que foi a melhor decisão a tomar não ajudava em nada. Shura sentia um aperto muito grande só em imaginar que os dois não ficariam apenas trocando olhares. Uma hora ou outra eles iriam fazer as pazes. E gostaria de estar longe quando isso acontecesse. Talvez pedisse permissão pra sair por alguns dias do santuário...

Templo de Leão

- Aioria!

- Estava te esperando. Há muitas coisas para conversar agora que aquele falso amigo não está mais envenenado sua cabeça contra mim.

- Shura é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e não há nada de falso nele. E de forma alguma ele ficou falando mal de você.

- Se ele é tão maravilhoso, porque separaram então? A menos que... – o olhar de Aioria parecia esperançoso então perguntou – Por que você veio aqui? – seria agora que tudo iria se resolver entre eles.

- Vim aqui porque precisamos conversar. – deu um longo suspiro, como que para encontrar coragem para dizer o que vinha pensando recentemente - Você errou ao trazer aquela mulher para sua casa, isso no mesmo dia que havia me convidado pra sair. - Aioria tenta se justificar, contudo rapidamente se cala ao ver que Marin fazia um gesto com a mão mostrando que ainda não havia concluído o que tinha a dizer - Assim como eu também errei ao começar com aquela vingança estúpida...

- Sabia que você recuperaria a razão, meu amor. Não há mais nada para nos impedir de...

- Espere Aioria. Eu ainda não...

- Nós dois erramos feio. Como veio pedir meu perdão, eu não vejo porque continuar com essa conversa. Ah, já sei. Você quer ouvir dos meus lábios o quanto te amo e que te perdoo. Marin, eu te amo, e não vou deixar que esse mau entendido acabe com um sentimento tão forte quanto o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Inesperadamente, Aioria a traz para perto de si, e beija Marin sem mostrar um pingo de pudor. Sua mão livre acariciava seu rosto. Marin estava tão chocada com aquele inesperado beijo que nem conseguiu pensar em nada. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, Marin percebeu que ele não havia ingerido bebida nenhuma. Aioria introduzia a língua exigente na boca de Marin, enquanto seu braço a trazia para mais perto, e eMarin pôde sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

Continua...

* * *

Olá pessoal!! Sei que este capítulo não foi bem o que esperavam, mas prometo recompensar no próximo.

Bem, acredito que o próximo capitulo será o ultimo desta fic. Mas não se preocupem. Ele será longo. Alguns personagens passarão por maus bocados nas minhas mãos, podem ter certeza hauhauhahuahauhuaha

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
